


Sleepy

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Inspired by heckyeahharrisco "it only took a kiss"





	Sleepy

Another meta threat, another glorious night in Central City.  
  
This was one of those days Cisco bitterly regretted making the Flash Alert app available for the general public. A tip came in that the latest meta to call himself Weather Wizard was going to freeze the waters surrounding the port in a plot to hold the city's infrastructure hostage.  
  
First of all, only Cisco could name metas, its a rule. Secondly, it was the middle of January, in the middle of the night, the city was already freezing, it's not like anyone would notice. Third, every two-bit meta who could make a rainstorm thought he could hold the city hostage, you think they'd learn by now.  
  
Whatever. All this meant Cisco was stuck in the Star Labs van keeping watch over the port for the next few hours.  
  
He couldn't even run the heater in case the meta heard the van engine. Cisco curled up in the driver's seat, turtling himself in his vibe leathers, STAR labs sweatshirt, and parka which he shamelessly stole from the Waverider last time there was an interdimensional threat of the year. Only his eyes were visible between his beanie and his collar.  
  
The passenger side door opened and Harry burst in with a flurry of cold wind. Cisco screeched as the cold slipped through his clothes. Harry shook the snow off his hat.  
  
"Baby," Harry muttered unimpressed. He placed the coffees he brought on the dashboard.  
  
"Man, I am too cold for a comeback. So I shall just say thank you." Cisco slithered one hand out and grabbed a coffee. He drank it faster than he should have and burnt his tongue.  
  
"Ow, Do ee eely thin thif gice ith coming?" He complained.  
  
Harry blew a pfft. "It's been too quiet, with our luck, we're due."  
  
"You jinthed it."  
  
Cisco finished his coffee, threw the empty cup into the back of the van and stuffed his hands back in his clothes.  
  
He half dozed. He was vaguely aware of time passing, of Harry breathing, but eventually everything became nebulous. He was falling but Harry caught him.  
  
Cisco startled and sat up straight. "I'm fine," he lied through a yawn.  
  
"You're fine?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You *are* fine."  
  
"That's what I said," Cisco defended, then realized just how Harry had said that comeback, "wait what?"  
  
"What?" Harry pointed out, "we need to be watching," he said and determinedly stared out the windscreen.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Cisco went back to watching the oh so exciting view that was Central City Docks at 2 in the morning. Oh look, another crane lifting another shipping container. Ooh, this one was blue.  
  
Everything went nebulous again. He blinks taking longer and longer, until he realized his head was resting on the steering wheel and Harry was smirking at him.  
  
Harry turned in his seat, so his back was against the passenger door. "Come here," he said.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Come here," he patted the seat between his legs. "You're gonna get a crick you try to sleep like that."  
  
Cisco scooted over and leaned back along Harry's chest. His head fell against Harry's neck. Tension he didn't know he had melted away. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his temple.  
  
"Forreal?" Cisco asked sleepily. "Is this like, a dad thing?"  
  
There was a long heavy silence.  
  
"Not a dad thing," Harry answered.  
  
Cisco took this as permission to bring up one of Harry's hands and kiss his palm through his glove. He wrapped both Harry's arms around himself and twined his fingers between Harry's own.  
  
"Coolbeans, Imma kiss you better when I wake up, donlemmeforget."  
  
Cisco fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
Eventually even Harry fell asleep.  
  
The meta never attacked.  
  
Barry took the opportunity and snapped a few pictures when he found them still asleep in the morning.  
  
Harry always scowled when he saw the picture hidden in random places, but smiled when he saw it became Cisco's phone background.


End file.
